Cornered Angel
by Desolated Angel
Summary: Orphaned as a young girl Hotaru struggles to survive in the clutches of a a man who was obsessed with her mother. She will have to marry him by the time she is twenty, but will a certain blue eyed boy help free her?
1. Default Chapter

_6-29-04_

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Italics "_Thoughts_"

Chapter One: Lost Child

_What's that noise? What is it?_

Sleepy violet eyes fluttered open as they stared into the dark room. "Mommy?" the little bundle upon the bed stirred and sat up. "Mommy?"

Abruptly the door opened and a woman stepped in. Her steps were hasty and barely audible. "Mommy!" The little figure said, as it's little hands stretched their way up towards the figure.

"Hotaru, shhh, stay quiet." The woman said and picked up the little bundle. A soft smile came to her lips as Hotaru snuggled even closer to her and leaning the dark-haired head on the crook of her neck. " Hotaru listen to me. We're going somewhere far away-"

"Twip?" The little toddler asked with puzzled eyes.

"Yes a trip." Stuffing the bag in her hands with various things she began to hastily pack.

"Mommy don't forget Kuma." the sleeping girl lightly mumbled

"Of course not." Her mother said and picked up the brown bear and tucked it between her daughter's arms. The sounds were getting louder. The woman anxiously looked out the window. "Shit." She whispered and hurried out of the room. _I didn't think they'll come here…_she thought.

"Keiko, are we almost through?" a man outside asked the woman, halfway out of the door, his face grim and worried.

"Yes, we are- see she's fast asleep again." The woman now known as Keiko said and turned to the man would see the sleeping toddler in her arms. "Is the car ready yet, Soichi?"

The man, Soichi, answered "Yes." he face lightly lit with a small smile. "She'll sleep through anything."

"She gets it from you." Keiko said jokingly, softly laughing.

Soichi's face turned from amusement to a serious mask. "We better mover out, then."

"Here." Keiko said as she handed over their precious bundle.

Walking outside Soichi open the door to the car and began to place his daughter in. Making sure she is safe he then turned towards the house.

"Papa?" The little sleeping girl mumbled softly in her sleep.

"Shh. Firefly, we'll be back soon." Gently patting his daughter's head and placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead, seeing that the little one has fallen back asleep he turned and walked back.

_What's that noise? It's getting louder... _The little girl slowly woke up again as she felt a small tremor that shook the car.

Unexpectedly the car shook with so much force that the little girl was thrown into her car seat hitting her head. Blinking, now wide-awake the girl struggled to sit up. A small hand rubbing the sore spot on her dark raven head. "Wha?" Looking around she realized that she was in the family's car. "Mama? Papa?" She asked, now clearly confused. Wasn't she in the bedroom just a minute ago? A whiff of burning wood floated in the car. Looking outside the window, she saw that it was burning. "MOMMY!" using her small hands she tried to pry herself out of the car seat, the fact that she was on her side made the effort harder. "Urgh…" She clawed at the little red button, but it insisted on being stubborn and not letting her lose. Finally a small click was heard. She lifted the belt over her head, and jumped down landing safely a stuffed bag. Climbing out of the car she ran into the house as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Part of the house was burning. "Mommy house burning." she said loudly. "Mommy?" No one answered only the harsh crackling of the fire was heard. A crack was heard from somewhere in the house. "PAPA!!! MAMA!!!!"

Running around the house in search for her parents she ran into her room. And she found them...

#&#&$

"We have a male and female- dead," an officer said as he entered the broken, burned down house. "Damn this war to hell." Shaking his head he looked around. By the looks of things the male had attempted to save the female by pushing her...but his attempts were in vain for she died by the falling debris.

"How bad is it?" Another officer asked.

" Almost half the town is destroyed." The officer said, "So far we found no survivors in this side of town."

Looking around he spotted a child, a little toddler to be in fact, clutching a brown bear. She was looking at the burned house. Tears streaking down her face, could this kid live here? About to walk towards the child- "HEY FRED!"

"What?" he turned toward the officer who called him.

"We found something!" And wave a clear bag at him.

"Ok, wait up." Turning around he saw that there was no child there..."I'm working to hard..."

Sniffling Hotaru ran way from her home. There was nowhere to go... she couldn't go to the police.

**Flashback**

_"Never ever go with the police Hotaru. Whatever happens never go to the police." Her mother fiercely said._

_"But why mommy?" Hotaru had asked, innocence clearly shone off the seep violet eyes. "Policy are no good peoplo?"_

_"They are...But you are a Tomoe. And if you tell the police that...they-they might..." Her mother broke the sentence and hugged her. "I don't want you near the police or anything my work involves with, Hotaru. I just wish I could protect you forever. When you're older I'll tell you why..."_

**End**

Wandering around the city streets, the little girl walked into the real world. Within her hands were the brown bear and a little bag.

****

**_Two weeks later..._**

The president of UCD Co. walked over the rubble of the destroyed town. "...and they say that only 20 survivors were saved...the rest of the town is destroyed." The annoying secretary was talking away. He was a man of high stature; after all he is one of the most important people in the world. At the age of 26, he was considered one of the youngest to get involved with politics. Now being one of the richest men in the world, he also held a lot of power.

This is a waste of his time, who cares if this town was destroyed? A sleepy, old, useless town in the out skirts of the city... nothing mattered here. Why should he care? "... We are concern that there will many damages to the population and it's resources after all, this place rarely gets any rain and the part of the town that was destroyed was the side with all the resources. So we need..." There are much more important things.... such as finding the ex spy…and that bastard of a friend that had made his life a living hell for three long years.

"Just tell my council that we'll try to help out on the reconstruction of the town and lend any financial aid that they might need."

"Yes sir." The secretary said and immediately typed down the request. "And Mr. Gary what about-" the secretary halted as she saw a small child sitting in an alley trying to force herself to eat what seemed like a rotten sandwich. Mr. Gray just continued walking...

_"Stupid broad...a small child is not important... Maybe I should get her fired..."_ He mused, as he let his thoughts once again wander. Having seen the child long before the sectary he had hoped that she wouldn't see it and waste more of his time.

"Mr. Gray...shouldn't we help her?" the secretary asked.

_"Hmm...If I don't help the little girl in front of this stupid broad then my rep. would go down the line...stupid little brat..." _Growling under his breath he turned to the woman. "Oh...there was a child? In here? At this town?"

"Yes si-" the secretary said.

"Well what are you standing there for? Go get the child!" he barked the command.

Walking up to the child, the secretary slowly talked to her. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he stood there and impatiently waited. The woman talked to the little child for what seemed to be forever until they began waking back. Without even looking at the dirty, disgusting little girl he patted her on the head and said, "Don't worry everything will be fine." and without another thought he walked ahead. "Get the child into my limo and I'll get her to a safe orphanage."

"Yes sir!" The woman said. "Don't you worry Mr. Gray is a very kind person he'll get you to a safe place."

----

_Who is this woman?_ Hotaru wondered as she walked towards the large car. She had ever seen a car this big before... she was soo hungry...This woman said that there would be food here.

"How old are you?" the woman asked.

"3...and...and a half." she answered. "Where we...going?"

"You are going in the car. And Mr. Gray will take you to a safe place." The strange woman said and smiled at her. "You're a very pretty child aren't you? Your mother must be very beautiful."

"…" Tears appeared on the small child's eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The woman embraced Hotaru and set her in the car. "I'm sorry…don't cry."

Hotaru sat still her tears ran down her face. _Mommy and daddy are gone…Only Kuma and me left…_ Slowly the soft sounds that the woman was making drove Hotaru to sleep.

"Poor kid. At least Mr. Gray will be able to get her to a safe place." The woman said to herself. With that done she left and went off in search for the rich man, to ask him more about the circumstances at hand.

---

Mr. Gray walked back to the white limo, finally able to get rid of the annoying woman. Rubbing his temples he waited as the butler open the door, growling in impatience as the keys slipped from the butler's hand. Finally he stepped inside the cool car. "What the—oh that's right…" The annoying little child that was found an hour ago, was now nestled in the soft expensive black cushions of the chair, with a brown bear tucked underneath her arms. "I'll just drop her off at some street far from here. No one will know..." he murmured to himself not really caring if the child _is_ a defenseless child and stared out the window. "Gotta get the car washed…maybe disinfected, who knows what type of germs and bacteria that kid picked up…"

The said bacteria infected child was waking up. Rubbing her beautiful amethyst/violet eyes, then blinking looking at her surroundings, after awhile she looked towards Mr. Gray. At that moment Mr. Gray felt something like de ja vu had hit him at full force. His mouth opening and closing making a very good impression of a landed fish.

"Uh…mister you ok?" The girl that was sitting on the other side of him asked with a very innocent look upon her face.

"K-K-" He stuttered. "It can't be." He quickly scrambled as fast as he could to the child. "Tell me! Tell me your name!!!!" The little girl backed away from him. Fear shone in her wide eyes, and she scooted even further away.

"Sorry. Little bra-girl. What is your name?" He asked much more gentle then last time, giving her a soft smile. "Come now…I won't hurt."

After a hesitant while the small girl finally answered in a soft hushed tone, "Hotaru Tomoe."

9((#

Click. Clang. Click. Click.

The soft sounds of forks and spoons clicking upon expensive china and occasionally a whish of water in glass as it was being refilled were heard.

"So your mother _is_ Keiko Tomoe?" Mr. Gray tried again.

"…Uh hu." Hotaru said and nodded as she reached for a piece of bread in a near by basket that seemed to brimming full of them.

"And your father…is Soichi Tomoe?"

"Yes." Hotaru answered. Why was this man making her answer all these questions? Why did her want to know about mommy and daddy? The woman had told her that this man was nice…But then why was he staring at her so weird? Why didn't mommy say anything about him…she had never heard of a mister Gray... "Mr. Gray…do you know my mommy and daddy?"

"Hotaru, don't call me Mr. Gray ." Mr. Gray said and yet again looked at the little girl. "Richard. Call me Richard. Mr. Gray makes me sound so old. I'm not really old am I?" He asked her, an eyebrow raised and held a glass of red wine in his hands.

"No Mr- Richard. You're not that old." Hotaru said and smiled sweetly up towards the man who gave her so much good food, although at sometimes he DOES look at her funny…but she doesn't think that he is that _bad man_…that mommy always told her about.

"Yes…I knew your father…and your mother very well. We were friends! In matter of fact we were great friends, at least we were until I had to move away. But I'm back now. It's so sad that your mother and father died. How about you live with me from now on?" Mr. Gray now Richard asked.

The wide dark amethyst eyes stared back him for a while; uncertainty clearly shone in its owners eyes. "Come now…you don't want to live in the streets do you?"

The head shook. "Well…."

"O…k…" Hotaru said slowly as if trying to make a decision as she spoke. Clearly the girl didn't want to live out in the streets but she didn't really want to live with this man…but he knew mommy and daddy…so maybe he's not that bad.

"Good. I'll have a room set up for you and when you're done with your meal, you'll go take a bath. Ok?" Richard asked. The little dark head nodded vigorously. "Good now finish your soup."

"But…"

"Hmm?"

"Can…can Kuma stay too?" Hotaru asked and pointed at a dirty brown bear sitting at the far end of the table.

"Of course!" Richard said and signals for the maid. "We'll even get him cleaned up, how about that?"

"Yeah!"

Hotaru played with the bubbles in the large bathtub. The maid that was supposed to help her bath watched her from the doorway. "You don't worry I know how to wash." Hotaru said again and waved a little hand at the maid. Still nonetheless the maid is still standing there. _Oh well…_and yet again the attention of the little girl went back to the colorful bubbles as the floated around her. She liked this smell of roses and lavender…it was mommy's smell. Mommy always smelt of roses and lavender. "Mama said that when I'm older I could use her perfume…but even though she's not wearing perfume she still smells nice." she told the maid for no apparent reason. "Do you think they are in heaven?" The maid didn't answer. _Oh well… _

As the last rays of the sunset sunk into the dark sky Hotaru sat at her new window and played with her new nighting clothes and hugged Kuma close. "Look Kuma, the stars…they not bright like home...you think mama and papa are up there?" The brown bear's eyes just continued to stare out to the open space. "Fine doesn't answer…Good night stars!!! Good night mommy!!! Good night Daddy!!! I luv YOU!!!!" with that said Hotaru settled in her new bed and went to sleep, still hugging the little brow bear close.

Meanwhile down stairs in his library, Richard sat in front of the fireplace. He stared into the roaring fire, drinking his expensive wine and once his eyes darted at a file in his lap. Dozen of pictures of a woman with long raven hair and amethyst eyes stared at him. The woman, in some pictures, stood with a man who wore glasses and had white hair, although it was quite certain that he was young. Putting the glass of red wine down on the long table next to him, he picked up the pictures containing the man. With sheer hate he tore the man of every single picture into little pieces and threw them into the fire. Then very slowly he began pick a picture of the women, one at a time and slowly almost regretfully at first then at a normal pace, fed them to the hungry fire.

"Keiko…I loved you so much. I loved you even though you tried to kill me. You were beautiful, no, more than beautiful. But you ran off and married that asshole, Soichi!!! I knew I couldn't have you then, did you know that you tortured me everyday? I knew that you were with that- that jackass. You the spy, trying to bring me down. But I loved you so much that I knew if I had the power I could have you back." Richard said to the burning picture, the last, of the woman. Her smiling face slowly burning… "But I have your daughter now…she looks just like you…you know that, **just** like you! Even have those beautiful eyes… She'll grow up to just as beautiful as you…maybe even more beautiful…She'll make a perfect wife don't you think? I couldn't have you Keiko…but I could have your daughter." And he laughed like a madman, as he did… the picture of the smiling woman burned to ashes.

And the little girl upstairs slept on peacefully not even aware of the evil that will await her in the future, but dreamed of her smiling parents and how things were before they were separated…while the man downstairs had more things on his mind then just taking care of her…much worse things…

**AN: Hehe gomen I know I should be working on the other fic…sorry about the bad grammar too... But what do you think? Kind odd? Should I continue? Well Plz leave a review and tell me what you think. -**


	2. Hidden Intentions

Chapter Two- Hidden Intentions

Disclaimers- don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing ppls.

"…" talking

Italics= thoughts or past events

Sunlight fluttered into the open window, the face soft with sleep within the large bed, shifted slowly. Her eyelashes making dark black moon crescents upon her face slightly moved and a small hand came to rub the closed eyes. Letting out a little yawn, Hotaru sat up taking Kuma in her arms she looked around, surprised at first. "Oh…" she whispered as the memories from the day before enter her mind. The sky outside was clear, the sun was high but it still told her that it was close to midmorning. She brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face, as she licked her dried lips, her eyes began to droop once again.

"Miss?" Someone said at her door, Hotaru snapped quickly out of her lapse of sleep.

"You can come in." She called cheerfully as she tried to attempt on getting out of bed without hurting herself. The door opened and a woman came in. She was carrying a tray filled with breakfast, her aged face lit up with amusement as she surveyed the younger one.

"Well I'm glad you are up." The old maid smiled down at Hotaru and pushed her back in bed. Innocent amethyst eyes started up at the woman as little pink lips smiled sweetly. "Here you are sweet, a good ol' breakfast to wake you up."

"Thank you!" Hotaru replied cheerfully, before taking a mouthful of pancake.

"My, my already have your manners I see." The old maid muttered to herself with a smile. She bustled around the room, cleaning up and folding cloths.

Hotaru glanced at the bustling woman, she was old, and her age was shown in her face. White hair told Hotaru that the woman was an elder and the crinkles at the edges of the eyes that gleamed playfully told Hotaru that this was someone who smiles a lot. The woman had kind gray eyes that shimmers and twinkles with laughter every time looked at. "Why not try some of the milk, sweet? It'll make that pancake much better."

Hotaru made a little face. "Not much of a milk drinker?" The woman asked Hotaru grinned and nodded. "I see, between you and me I don't like I much either." She said with a wink.

Hotaru stifled a giggle. "What's your name?" The woman asked. "I was only told about how old you where."

"Hotaru Tomoe and this is Kuma." Hotaru answered promptly and showed the caramel brown colored bear to the woman.

"It's very nice to meet you Hotaru and you too Kuma." The woman smiled as she shook Kuma's hand. "I'm Karou."

"Nice to meet yoo Miss Karou." Hotaru said in a rough voice as she held the bear in front of her face and moved its paw around.

"That's very nice now come, come finish up your breakfast you have a long day ahead of you." Karou said and began to tidy up the room.

Hotaru finished up her pancakes and neatly wiped her lips. "All done there?" Karou asked as she came back with fluffy white towels. "Next it's a bath for you." Hotaru nodded and tried to climb out of the bed again. "I have to ask him about that…" Karou murmured as she watch the child attempting to get off the enormous bed. And with that, Karou helped Hotaru out of bed and into the large restroom. Karou washed Hotaru's short raven hair as she played with the bubbles.

"You know I've heard about it, but I never really believed it." Karou told Hotaru as she gently washed Hotaru's face. "Hmm! Who would have thought I get the honor to meet you?"

"Mama said that my eyes are special and not many people had it." Hotaru smiled. "I have mama's eyes. She had...erm…" Hotaru placed a finger on her cheek and carefully thought of a word to describe her mother's eyes. Karou smiled at the child's innocence, and when Hotaru pointed at her silver cross, she was puzzled.

"The cross?" Karou asked.

"Em…no color?" Hotaru asked and pointed at it again.

"Oh you mean silver!" Karou exclaimed and laughed as Hotaru's eyes widen and clapped her hands.

"Slivy!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"No sil-ver." Karou pronounced slowly. "Sil-ver."

"Silver." Hotaru murmured slowly, and she smiled. "Mama had pretty sliver in her eyes!"

"I thought you said her eyes where like yours." Karou joked but knew what the child was trying to tell her.

"Um…outside silver!" Hotaru said as she drew a circle shape in the air, trying to make Karou understand that her mother had beautiful eyes there were amethyst in the middle out it was lined with a thin color of silver on the edges. Karou caught the small frantic hands that where motioning a circle and smiled.

"It's alright I understand, Hotaru." Karou said and dried Hotaru's hair and brushed it. "Let's get you ready Master Richard wants to see you soon. Ok?"

"Ok." Hotaru answered and watched at Karou brushed her hair.

In a matter of minutes, Hotaru stood in front of Richard in a light blue dress with little blue ribbons in her dark hair. Kuma was hugged protectively in front of her; the bear was almost half of her height as she nearly hid behind it. "Up so early are we?" Richard asked as he smiled down at her.

"Good morning Richard." Hotaru said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, now let's get to work shall we?" Richard asked.

Hotaru didn't understand what kind of work Richard was talking about, but she nodded anyway and quickly caught up with Richard and grasped for his hand. "Hot- oh…well I guess it's ok." Richard said and they continued down the hallway. After a long walk up the flights of stairs and passing so many shiny objects, it was causing Hotaru to get a little headache by the time they stopped in front of a door.

"And this here-" Richard said and opened the door. "-is your room."

Hotaru's eyes widen in delight, inside where numerous pillows and toys stacked neatly on the ground. Some crayons where placed carefully on a desk with a stack of papers for her to doodle on, a huge canopy bed was to the left with a large bear on it. The walls were painted pale purple lined with white. Large white doors with shiny silver handles twinkled as the sun came through a large glass window. Small stars hung from the ceiling in different lengths as well as a large skylight that let a ray of light into the room from the circle in the roof, it acted like a full moon.

Hotaru walked in and slowly opened the binds letting the light into the large room. She loved it! Never in her little imagination she could have pictured a room this big and filled with so much toys! "Thank you!" She whispered and ran over and flung herself at Richard. "Thank You!" She was so happy! The smile on her lips was so wide it almost hurt her cheeks. She wanted to cry, Richard is such a nice man to do all this for her. _Momma and Dad have such a great friend!_

Richard smiled as he picked her up and saw the smile on Hotaru's face, the smile was just like back then…"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Hotaru answered and giggled giving Richard an extra squeeze around the neck. She practically squealed in her excitement.

"Well that's good. Since it's supposed to be your room from now on, but are you ok with that?" Richard asked with a smile.

"OK!" Hotaru hugged him again and smiled as she looked at the beautiful room again. "Kuma this is our room!" The little girl's hugging squished the bear. Richard smile slightly drooped, as the bear in the little girls arm seem to be begging him for help to get out of the death hold. Richard shook his head, and smiled again as he looked at Hotaru's eyes, amethyst bright and gleaming with happiness. He chuckled to himself, and placed the little one down on the floor.

"Well since this will eventually become your room, why don't you stay in here and play for awhile, I have some work to do so behave. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Ok." Hotaru nodded and smiled once more. "Let's go Kuma!" The little girl ran around the room with her bear, eyes wide as she explored with the toys around her. Richard closed the door; he chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway.

"Good morning sir." A maid said with a bow. He nodded towards the pretty maid and continues his way down the hall. The first step in his plan was now complete, this will for sure take couple of years to do, but in the end, it will be worth it. Upon entering his office, Richard lit a cigar. He sat down on his chair, staring out the window. Lazily blew the smoke out of his mouth, he let the acidic smoke linger in his mouth before taking another puff. He was not a frugal man; in fact, he would pay any amount of money to obtain what he wanted. This plan will indeed be very expensive…but he had a good reason to do it.

After a while, Richard smiled. "It's nearly perfect." He said. "Keiko, thank you for leaving her to me." He laughed with triumph, leaning over to the telephone on the desk, he pressed a button. "Give me the number for a mechanic."

908(--869$&

Hotaru was getting worried, it was well pass noon and Richard has not come to pick her up. She frowned and walked out the room, and was only stopped by a stern man by the door. "Sorry Miss, Master's orders." Hotaru wandered back into the room and patted Kuma's head. She walked around a small pout on her lips as she sat by the window and looked out the clear glass. The sun was still high and she saw many trees, like the one next to the window, it had a little birdie nest in it. The mama birdie was looking at her twisting its head side to side, Hotaru waved and smiled, still the bird did nothing. The room had just one window, but it was large enough to light up the whole room, Hotaru really liked this window. "Kuma, this is _silver_." She emphasized the last word. "With pretty roses." The frame had many roses engraved into it, since it was silver the roses shimmered softly if looked at in different angles. "Mama love roses, she like 'em a lot!" Hotaru said with a smile. She remembered when papa came home with bunches of roses for mama and how mama jumped with joy and hugged papa. They where laughing and smiling and then mama kiss papa, it was so weird how papa's face got all red! Mama was laughing so hard pointing at papa's red face.

_"You're red as a lobster!" Mama said, pointing. "Sochi after all this time you still get red in the face!"_

_"It's not that funny." Papa said sputtering a little, his hand scratched the back of his head. _

_"Yes it is!" Mama shouted and tried to catch her breath. "Hota, that is the color **red. **If you ever get confuse between red and pink just remember your father's-"_

Hotaru watched in awe as her father kissed her mother and for a moment they stared at each other without a word. Her father tucked away a stray hair on her mother's face and the smiled at each other softly. A light pink spread across her mother's fair cheeks and it was shattered as her father started laughing.

_"Hota! That right there is the color pink!" Papa said and caressed her mother's cheek. _

_"That's not fair Sochi!" Mama would pout and glare at papa_.

"I hope they are happy in heaven." Hotaru said in Kuma's ear. "I hope papa finds where they grow flowers up there too so he can give them to mama."

A soft touch on her shoulder made her turn and in front of her was a deep red rose. "Whaaa." She said in amazement at the flower. She looked up to Richard's hazel eyes.

"Do you like roses too?" He asked, kneeling down to eye level with the little one.

She nodded as she slowly took the rose and held it first to Kuma's nose then hers. A happy glint in her eyes, the color shimmered in the late afternoon sun. _You're almost exactly alike…_ He thought as he watched the small child in front of him. He could see Keiko that day… "Well let's go get something to eat." Hotaru took his hand and they both walked out of the room.

8(6&

It's been well over a year now; Hotaru knew every single room on the third floor, every maid, cook, and manservant in the house. They all treated her kindly and Richard was the best of them all. He always took her out on trips and showed her neat rose gardens in the back yard. It was always just them two; no one else was ever there, except for the beloved Kuma of course. In the beginning she thought is was odd that she never saw any other children, in fact, she saw no one but Richard and his most trusted friends- the scary men in black. She was not permitted to leave the third level unless she was under Richard's supervision. Hotaru had notice too, that some of the staff members where disappearing. She never saw that kind flower-pot lady anymore no longer is she there is teach Hotaru the different types of flowers, or the really nice cook who would feed her small samples of the afternoon lunch. She was curious of what had happen to these people, but Richard has assured her that they are just on a short-leave.

Though it's only two more months till her birthday, Richard said that he had a great gift for her. Hotaru didn't understand why Richard would not let her in the room from before; she still accepted anything he said as usual. That room was off limits and could not be entered till the time is right. Her mother's things where in that room, Richard has told her, little things that are being brought in from a long time ago. Things such as her mother's comb, her looking glass, and her jewelry even the perfume that her mother wore. Richard has told Hotaru that her mother use to live in this very house, all her things where put away when she left and now he wanted little Hotaru to have them. This made Hotaru very happy and she can't wait to enter the room. But little did Hotaru know that the room would soon become her life long prison…

It was her fifth birthday, there sitting at the large dinner table Richard had brought her a large cake, four layers, four large candles, white and lavender icing with lots of dark red roses on it. Everyone was there from the maids, the cooks, and the menservants, all who knew this little girl so well. "Make a wish Hotaru!" Karou said with glee, as she watched the now five-year-old girl attempt to blow out the rather large candles.

When Hotaru finally did succeed, in not only getting half of her dress covered in icing, but also blowing out the candles, presents where brought out in an orderly fashion. She received many lamps and stuff animals, though of course in Hotaru's mind Kuma was still and always the best. Karou had given her a fairytale book to practice reading in her spare time. There was also a pair of beautifully handcraft hairpin that was given to her by one of the cooks. Richard was last to go, he had a small black box in his hands. Hotaru waited anxiously as he held the box in front of her, slightly out of her reach. Leaning down at eye level her studied her eyes.

"Hotaru will you give me a kiss if I give this to you?" he asked, the black box in hand.

Hotaru nodded and promptly kissed him on the cheek, her father would ask for kisses all the time! Richard smiled and held on to the girl; eyes if looked in could tell that he wasn't thinking in the present. Richard gave her a big smile and then slowly gave her the small gift. It was a necklace, ruby red rose on a silver chain. It sparkled and winked at her as the candle lights shined upon it. "Wow…" She whispered, staring at the glittering jewelry. "Thank you! Thankyou!" And Hotaru launched herself into Richard's arms.

"Cake time!" Karou sang as she came in with a platter full of cut cake. "Here you are sweet, eat it all up!" She placed two small slices of cake in front of Hotaru and Richard then went off to serve the others. Hotaru attempted to get off Richard to eat the good smelling cake, but he stopped her.

"Well your highness, since it's your royal birthday, may I have the honor of feeding you the cake?" Richard asked in a fake British tone.

Hotaru just happily nodded and eagerly opened her mouth as Richard patiently fed her pieces of her cake. The rest of the evening was uneventful, except of the time Hotaru nearly swung the stick at Richard when she was blindfolded and was looking for the piñata.

"Well it's past your bedtime, go to sleep." Richard said softly as her eyes began to droop, he gently placed her down from where she was nestled comfortably in is arms.

Hotaru gave a soft whine as she was awaken from her dream haze, Richard was telling her about a princess who lived in a tall tower then somehow she had fallen asleep. He ushered her away and watched as she went with Karou, taking her hand and dragging Kuma along. "Soon…" he whispered eyes going soft, as he watched the little girl smile up at the older woman. "Soon you will belong to me and mine alone."

9-(0979

_"Hota, give papa a kiss."_ Papa's face was smiling at her as she kissed his cheek. He would lift her high in the sky and go around in circles, as her mama would laugh from behind him.

_"Hota! What about me?"_ Mama would ask and pout until Hotaru finally kissed her. This proved to be difficult since her papa would pretend to not want to let Hotaru go and run away from her mama. Of course, somehow, mama always manages to catch up. Her father was strong but every time mama was always able to beat him. It was fun watching her parents; of course, it was even better when they were all together laughing and eating…

Hotaru blinked the up coming tears away, "ne…Kuma. I miss them a lot." Her lower lip trembled as hot tears coursed down her cheek on to the bear's head. Mama wasn't here anymore to help her; Papa wasn't her to make her smile anymore, what will happen now? Today she had grown a year older and as mama would say -a little bit cuter. She loved how her mama would hold her in those warm protective arms as they watched the stars at night, counting them, and waiting for papa to come home.

"Kuma there's the North Star…Orion's Belt is right there too." She said to the bear, as she pointed outside the window. "There's the soup handle." Hotaru pointed outside the window, she was still sleeping in the old room. Richard told her that her room was being 'fixed up' and it's dangerous to be inside. So, for now she must stay in this room. It didn't really matter but Hotaru liked being around things that mama liked. It made her feel safe somehow, being in the room with so many things that where familiar.

Karou had taught her many things, like counting and a little bit of reading. It was hard at first but Hotaru caught on fast. Karou taught her how to do needle work, currently she was working on a rather large piece, it will become something to drape over her chair. She'll try her best to finish it so when she is able to go into Mama's room she'll place it on the chair.

"Let's go to sleep Kuma!" She hopped off the chair near the window and climbed up the step stairs that where newly installed next to the bed, then tucked herself in. "Mommy, Daddy I love you very much, please watch over me!"

90809

"Are you sure you can finish the room by next year?" Richard asked the mechanic once again.

"Well sir will all the security and surveillance you want to place in that room…of course it will take awhile." The man said, wondering why in the world a man with such importance would need this much equipment for just ONE room.

"Ok. Well that's all, have a good night." Richard said, turning away from the man. "Oh by the way-"

"Yes?" The man asked, as he was about to exit.

"Do try not to tell anyone about this..." He pushed forward an envelope.

The man nodded and left pocketing the envelope in his jacket. He had to take this job; no one else would accept his ideas. He needed the money. But after entering that room, it gave him the chills. It was a child's room that was for sure. But why is Richard willing to go all out in that ONE room? His entire house didn't have that much stuff in it. Who was that kid anyway? "It's none of my business anyway…" But somehow, something was telling him; by taking this job, he has done something terrible.


	3. Cliping Wings

Chapter 3- Clipping Wings

It was a beautiful morning, as always, the sky - a soft blue, the sun pouring down honey warmth. She stared out the tinted window with a sigh turned to the brown bear on the bed. "Kuma…I want to see Richard."

Walking up to the bear she picked it up with her and started for the door. _Will he be there?_ it's wasn't like she couldn't freely walk around… but lately there was always a man that would follow her every where. He would wait outside of the door, he would stand there at dinner, he would lurk behind her in the hallways and the funny thing was that no one would talk about him. Sometimes it makes her think that he was just some figment of her imagination…and perhaps he wasn't really there after all. But still there was something that told her he WAS there.

Hotaru stood in front of the white door, Richard had given her the room when she turned six more then two months ago, but just a couple weeks afterwards…the MAN appeared. _Will he be there?_ She small fingers trembled as the grasp the smooth silver knob and turned. The hallway was washed with the soft crisp morning light, the crimson carpet shone, the vases with fresh flowers glistened with new dew, and the morning chill coming from the large window came gently kissing her cheeks. She stepped out of the room and like on cue the man followed. Hotaru hugged Kuma closer and walked faster- the attempt did nothing, her legs where too short to make much of a difference.

"Hotaru!" A voice called from ahead. Hotaru looked up to see Karou waving with a smile. Hotaru rushed towards the older woman with open arms and welcome the comfort that Karou could give. Peeking out from the folds of the uniform skirt Hotaru saw that the man stopped a couple feet away. Watching…waiting, why was he always here? She looked up at Karou, Hotaru followed Karou's eyes back to the man and she felt that she was quickly pulled away to the kitchen. The man followed.

For the rest of the day she stayed in the kitchen with Karou and Jeff, the old cook, making cookies and cakes for tonight's gathering as the man sat in the corner of the kitchen. Hotaru heard Richard, before she actually saw him. The cook and Karou looked up as a loud conversation was taking place upstairs, "Must have been a bad day." They whispered to each other.

"Karou, you have to get her out of here." Jeff whispered to Karou. Hotaru looked at both of them, _what's going on?_

"No, she likes it here." Karou shook her head and continued to keen the dough furiously.

"You'll get in trouble, Karou." Jeff tried to get Karou to reconsider and take Hotaru upstairs.

"She has _that man_ following her every where, the poor child is scared of him!" Karou shouted. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Karou sighed, "I'm sorry…Really it's turning into a prison."

The three slightly jumped as Richard's voice came at the door entrance. "Where is Hotaru?" His eyes instantly landed on the only dark raven head. The man in the corner stood up and walked up to Richard.

"Uh…good afternoon…Richard." Hotaru squeaked out, somehow those eyes did not look so happy. Hotaru wanted to shrink under the cold stare, she scooted a bit closer to Karou subconsciously.

At the doorway Richard took a deep breath, listening to the man then he looked down at his shoes and when he faced them again…those eyes where replaced by the kind ones she was use to. Hotaru felt her body relax now that the danger was over. "Well Hotaru let's get you cleaned up for dinner ok?" Richard asked as he started to walk in the kitchen.

"Ok." She said and dusted off her fingers, bouncing off to the sink where she occupied herself with the bubbles.

"Karou I need to speak to you privately." Richard said, Hotaru watched out of the corner of her eyes. Karou cleaned her hands and walked out of the room with Richard.

"Hotaru you're clean enough." Jeff said as he turned off the water and handed her a towel.

"See you later Jeff." Hotaru said and walked to the doorway.

"- I don't understand. She needs someone-" Karou's voice sounded confused. Hotaru stopped a bit.

"She is a very special girl." Richard's voice sounded hard and cold. "She doesn't need anyone but-"

"You're never around Mr. Richard." Karou sounded like she was pleading him.

"Bu-"

"Hotaru!" Richard exclaimed as he spotted her. She smiled worriedly and walked up to his outstretched arms. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek. She in turn kissed his forehead. It was something they started to do a year ago, awkward at first but now something so natural.

Richard smiled at her, "Karou I'll be taking Hotaru out today. You can leave."

"Bye-bye Karou." Hotaru said as she waved.

Karou tried to follow them, at least help the little girl one last time. "Ma'am you are to leave." The man said to her.

"I'm talking to Mr. Richard one more time." She said tightly as she marched upstairs to the office. "Really taking her out to play at six in the afternoon?! It's to dark out to see anything!"

1$3#24

Richard tucked her in that night, muttering something about Karou leaving early for the evening. "Now are you settled in? Comfortable?"

Hotaru nodded and smiled. The party had just ended a few minutes ago and Hotaru had watched the cars leave from her bedroom window. Richard told her that it was a grownup party so she watched a bit of TV instead. So now here they are, Richard tucking her in and reading her Rapunzel.

"Richard, will Karou be back tomorrow?" She asked interrupting him.

"Well it depends…she said that it was really important." Richard answered as he closed the book in his lap. "But I'm sure whatever it is she'll try her best."

She didn't like the answer but nodded anyways. Hotaru didn't feel right, something told her there was ….. something is really wrong. That evening Karou had met Richard at his office after they came home from the pond. They got into a big argument and if she remembered correctly Karou said she didn't want to leave. But Hotaru was taken away by the man before she was able to say anything. She pouted and wrinkled her brow. Richard saw this and he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep now." He looked at the amethyst jewels filled with doubt and smiled.

"Can I go out and play tomorrow?" Hotaru asked hopefully. "In the morning?"

Richard looked at her and stroked her hair. "No you can't. I told you before haven't I?"

Hotaru nodded with a disappointed sigh. "There's something wrong with my skin in the morning if I go outside." She pouted some more. "But I know that rash wasn't there today when I went out of my room, Richard. I promise."

"Last month you went out in the morning fell asleep in the garden and we find you with rashes! I'm not risking it again and besides the doctors said that you could die next time." Richard exclaimed and held her close. "I will not let you die you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Hotaru mumbled sadly.

"I rather lock you up then lose you." Richard whispered, tracing her hairline on her forehead, "Well it's late."

He got out of the bed and pulled the sheets back into place. "Come now. Smile for me."

Instantly Hotaru smiled and his heart melted. _So beautiful._ He smiled back and stood up. He turned off the lamps in her room and stood by her doorway. "Good night Hotaru."

"Good night Richard." Came the reply.

_So beautiful…_ Richard closed the door, leaning his forehead on it. _Beautiful._ He could see her laying on that bed, the same bed her mother laid in. _…and mine alone._ Richard kissed the white wood of the door that kept him from his treasure. His hand stroking its smooth wooden plane. His to mold, his to treasure, his to teach, his to keep forever. _MINE!_

"Ahem. Sir." The guard came up from the side. "The woman has been taken care of."

"Did you make sure nothing is left behind." Richard said as he motion for the guard to follow him.

"Clean shot through the heart. Looked like any other murder."

"Good, good." Richard said nodding as the walked down the stairs to the front door. "Pity -I though she could take care of Hotaru just a little longer. Well good job Tatsuo, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night sir."

Richard closed the front door. The mansion was eerily quiet today, after all today was when all his employees get the night off. He went up to his office and took out a bottle of his favorite wine. _The bird is now slowly being trained._ Richard sat looking at nothing in particular, _It's almost time to clip its wings._

"**Mine**."

AN:

I know it took awhile I'm sorry for the wait. I thank Kazi-kun very much for getting me up and about. I'm not really satisfied with how Richard turned out though- it's hard for me to express how obsessively creepy this guy really is. Another thought is that I'm trying to speed through Hotaru's childhood but at the same time show that Richard is slowly manipulating her, I'm trying to make it clearer and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you for waiting.


	4. Caged

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon characters…though I do, however, own Richard…what a demented creation -.-

**Chapter 4 – Caged**

There was a slow transition within the mansion. As people began to disappear and new people showed up taking the empty spaces, the home she use to know grew more and more unfamiliar. It was rarely warm, the rooms she visited on her daily adventures grew cold as things likes sheets, pictures and furniture changed. Hotaru was never introduced to any of the new maids; otherwise she would have told them about how things use to be, when there was colors and life within a room instead of just being a room. In fact she wasn't allowed to get in their way or speak to them at all.

Hotaru stared at the flower vase across the hall from her door, the new maid had just left and so Hotaru was permitted to leave her room. The usual roses and columbine were now replaced with some ugly flowers she never seen before. The scent was too strong in the morning and it bothered her nose, she looked at the man whom now she called Guy in her head. Always standing behind her, it didn't bother her anymore rather she's would feel uncomfortable without him. Guy would follow her nearly everywhere; if she were to go into a room to explore he'd stand outside. If she wasn't allowed somewhere he'd tell her. He was sort of like an angel, a rather quiet and mean looking one.

Richard had told her that Karou abandon them a few months ago. Abandon…what did that mean? Hotaru frowned as she went back in her room, sometimes Richard would use words she never even heard of but he'd be too busy to explain them to her. Judging from the small rabbit clock on her nightstand it was still much too early for her to leave the room, so she crawled back into bed with Kuma. She was getting quite tiresome lying around all day with nothing to do and Richard never comes home early anymore. It's been so long since she was allowed to play outside. Longingly she stared out at the window, rays of yellow sunlight warmed the room and she could hear birds signing. With a soft sigh she buried her head into Kuma and slowly let the day past by.

It was nearly nightfall when her bedroom door opened again. Richard standing at the doorway with a tray of dinner and a rose, he quietly walked into the room and was quick to close the door. Surveying the sleeping child, who nestled closer to the large bear, from what the security guard reported she's been doing nothing but sleeping. It bothered him a bit for locking her up but it was a price he's willing to pay for the perfect results. "Hotaru." He shook her a bit to rouse her from her very long nap. "I'm home."

"Mmm…" she sat up and pulled Kuma close. After rubbing her eyes she scooted over and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome home."

"Did you miss me?" he asked setting the tray in front of her and placed a fork in her small hands. Tonight's dinner was pasta with a small chocolate cake for dessert. "Be careful not to spill this. Remember what happened last time?"

Hastily Hotaru nodded, she didn't want Richard mad at her like last time. The frightening image embedded deep within her memory. Blowing on the hot noodles she was very cautious not to spill anything on the expensive sheets.

"Hotaru?" Richard asked again. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes! Very much." She quickly replied, eyes now wide awake and excited. "Can we go out today? Please. I've been very quiet. Kuma too!"

"We'll see." Was his cryptic answer and he brushed the top of her head. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing…I had a bath…" She pouted then hopefully looked up at him. "I think it'll be ok if I help out downstairs. I'll be good. I won't do anything bad."

Richard sighed. "**I **think it's still very busy outside. You'll just get in the way if you go out. Very soon ok? I promise. I'll bring you something tomorrow if you stay out of trouble. Ok?"

Hotaru looked down at her tray; shoulders slumped slowly she looked out her window. The night was cloudless and the moon was full, the summer season was about to die and winter was to take its place. She hated the cold. There was nothing there for her in the cold. No plants, no flowers, no butterflies, no…

"_Honey~! Hotaru don't go too far." Her mother had called out one sunny summer afternoon._

"_She'll be fine darling." Her father responded as he kept an eye on the little child crouching by a small patch of light pink flowers._

"_Papa, what is this?" Hotaru asked, the black and blue butterfly decided to rest on her bright floral shirt._

"_Zeuxidia amethystus, also known as the Saturn butterfly." He held her by her shoulders so she would not topple over from watching the small creature fly off into the depthless sky._

"_She's so pretty."_

"_That one was a male honey...he's off to find his princess." He chuckled and picked her off her feet. "But no one is as beautiful as my little princess."_

"_What about mommy?" She asked as the two headed towards her mother's figure by the tree on the green hill side._

"_Well mommy's a queen. She doesn't need a prince Hotaru. She has me." Papa answered he placed her down and took her small hand in his. "You and mommy will always be the most precious and beautiful in the world to me." _

Immediately Richard shuffled the sniffling girl into his arms. "What's wrong sweetie?" Hotaru's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she snuggled closer in his embrace.

"I miss mommy, I miss daddy." She whispered.

His grip around her tightens giving her the comfort that she seeks yet it did nothing to the desolation within her pure heart. Her eyes continued to stare out the silver lined window.Already the tree by her window was looking older than ever. The night was so quiet it was as if all words would be swallowed and not heard if uttered. Richard was her only comfort besides Kuma but as she had soon discovered days ago that no matter how much she talked to Kuma the lonely feeling will not go away. Kuma cannot hug her or talk to her; only Richard can…only he can take the loneliness away.

---

Richard watched as the sleeping medication he had slipped into her food earlier took effect on the little girl. It was only a temporary thing, at least till everything is in order. Her lovely lashes started to droop and she no longer was crying like before.

"Something wrong honey?" Richard croons at the top of her head, inhaling the lavender and roses.

"No…I'm so tired." Hotaru whispered.

"We'll let's help you get ready for bed." Richard picked her up after setting the dinner plates on her nightstand and carried her princess style into her restroom. He helped her change out of her pink summer dress and handed her a white nightgown with a cute bow in the middle. He kept her steady on her feet as she brushed her teeth with her small purple toothbrush only nearly falling into the sink as time passed.

"I love you Hotaru." Richard whispered.

"I love you too Richard." Hotaru answered her voice slurred as if she was trying to talk through a thick cloud. He kissed her forehead softly after he tucked her in and left the room making sure to lock it. Tatsuo, the guard, has retired for the evening and so has most within the mansion. Setting the platter on his desk he sat down and opened up a document on his laptop. Richard stared at the schedule for the next two weeks.

Despite being extra cautious Richard found it quite effortless to set his plan into action. He had replaced all the maids and butlers as well as the kitchen chefs. Paying the rest off or getting rid of them was not a problem. With Tatsuo maintaining Hotaru's presence upstairs no one is aware of her existence. Things such as clothes or toys would be bought under an untraceable alias, which he had several made, and was sent to certain locations. Tatsuo would drive out and picked them up during the day while Hotaru is sleeping or occupied with something. Of course Hotaru would never leave the room unless she was allowed and Tatsuo needed only to lock the door to keep her in.

The books he had ordered was to arrive tomorrow, they were personally crafted to his wishes. He was eager to have Hotaru learn to read them. Being already nearly eight years old she was behind on her studies, but that never really bothered him, in spite of everything her future was already determined for her. She belonged to him. Richard chuckled as he looked at the 'presents' he'll bring her tomorrow. A plush resembling him stared up at him with button eyes; he sprayed it with his cologne. Yes she'll smell like him now. Soon he'll own her mind, body and soul.

Next on the schedule was about the flooring plans. The second floor was to be sealed off in order for Hotaru to have room to move around. There will be three rooms for certain activities and of course the entire floor will be sounded proofed. The stairs will be blocked by a wall with a locked door which only he and Tatsuo will have the keys. All helping hands will be informed that the stairs lead up to his dead mother's room and he had wished to preserve it, thus locking it forever. Which is partially true, the house was old and his mother use to live here with him. In the end everything will be done in less than a month. And in a couple of years, Hotaru would be his wife. They'll get married publically. No more hiding, no more secrets. They'll be happy together. Forever.

It wasn't as if he was keeping her in a prison…this was right, **he** was right. She wouldn't have been able to survive without him. Hotaru **NEEDED** him as much as he needed her. This was all for her, everything he is planning now was for her. Richard's eyes held a burning fire as he quickly set things into motion. It was the perfect plan; there will be no interruptions of that he was sure. Now all was left was to wait till the day Hotaru will become his wife and take her rightful place at his side.

**5 years later…**

An older looking Richard briskly walked out of his car as the driver opened up the passenger door. He hadn't been home in a week and already was itching to run upstairs. Today was Hotaru's fourteenth birthday and he had made sure he'll be home on time. Unfortunately the media conference had held him back much longer than he expected and it was now nearly nightfall.

"Welcome home sir." The young maid greeted at the door while opening it.

"Evening, Luce. I thought you had the night off tonight?" Masking his annoyance at the minor delay, he shed his coat and took off his black gloves and turned his back to the young woman.

"I did…but I wanted to be sure that you got home safely, sir…" Luce blushed slightly averting her bright green eyes to the floor as she took the gloves from him and placing them into the drawer.

"Aa well thank you. Will you be retiring for the evening now?" He faced her and took in her features causing her to fidget with her ginger locks.

"I was hoping you'd like some company this evening…" Her voice took a sultry tone and stood closer to him.

Richard impatiently let out a sigh, not evening taking note of her suggestion. "I'm terrible busy tonight. Perhaps another time we'll be able to sit and chat?"

Ashamed and terribly embarrassed she bid him goodnight and left in a hurry. Richard closed the door and went to his bedroom. Checking his reflection in the nearby mirror he patted his hair in place and freshened up. Quietly he slipped upstairs walking till he reached a locked door and opened it.

"Hotaru?" There was music from another room down the hallway. Soft melancholy notes rang out from a piano within. Richard walked to it and silently gazed at the scene taking in the beauty he kept to himself for so long. Her hair was long and so black it was as if night were her hair, her skin now so pale yet still held a soft internal glow just like the moon, fingers nimble and small up on the keys. A long lavender dress adorned her body, curves already starting to appear, she was mature into a lovely young woman right before his eyes. "I'm home."

Instantly the song stopped and bright amethyst gems connected with his. "Richard!!" Hearing his name upon her lips made his heart quicken as he was engulfed in an impossibly tight embrace. "You were gone for so long! I've missed you so much."

"Firefly, you know I'll always come home. Granted that it might take a bit longer now that the world has gotten so dangerous…What's wrong?"

"…when can we go outside again?" Hotaru asked suddenly quiet and staring with plum colored eyes. Richard could easily read her just by the color those eyes took, ever since she's gotten older the more stubborn she has become. Yet she was still very obedient but she's starting to grow restless and who could blame her? This last year alone she's only been outside for 5 days.

With a sigh he could only stroke her hair and say, "When it's safer."

Hotaru distanced herself from him. "You always say that." She sat down in front of the small electrical keyboard and began playing again. He stepped up beside her placing his hands on her shoulder and moving away her silky hair to expose the side of her neck. He ran his fingertips along the smooth white skin enjoying the feel beneath his fingers.

"You're everything to me Hotaru." Richard told her quietly. "You understand right? I'm doing this for you."

Hotaru closed her eyes and sighed. She could never stay mad at Richard…he was all she had. Kuma had become so old and worn that he had to be taken away from her. Everything she cared about was gone. Gone. Only Richard remained.

Her brows furrowed, she was starting to forget how mom and dad looked like. Sometimes when she was finally allowed outside even birds scared her because she forgotten how they sounded like. The air outside was different, the sounds, the smells. All this only made her hungry for more once she was taken back inside. She ached while days on end as she watched from the glass window in her room at the people down below, moving…yet so unaware of the danger that lurks about. It made her sad to know that she couldn't tell them about the danger that Richard is doing his best to keep her from. He did promise her, however, that he'll do whatever it takes to get the message out…which is why he leaves for so long. She was happy that she was helping out a little but it meant that Richard was away longer and she missed him so much.

Richard has been nothing but kind to her, biting her lip as she felt guilt wash over her body. She turned and took Richard's hands in hers. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's been so long. I forget how it is like outside…"

"That's alright, pet." Richard kissed her cheeks smoothing away her worry lines, his finger ghosted over her bottom lip. "What are you thinking about princess?"

"The door outside, the one by the hall…where does it lead to?" She let her face be cupped by his hand. "I was outside and I heard something on the other side."

"It's nothing, the door just leads downstairs." Richard answered slightly stiff as he pondered over what Hotaru could have heard. "Nothing has been changed since you last saw it."

"…can I go downstairs again?"

He was getting tired; the late night was catching up with him. "No. I've told you before, just like I've told you since you've turned twelve…there are reasons why you shouldn't go downstairs."

"Even if Guy comes with me?" she continued.

"Guy is not permitted to leave this area unless I'm home Hotaru." Hotaru's eyes shifted despite hearing the edge that was growing into Richard's voice she couldn't help but ask ONE last question.

"Why?"

Instantly she regretted it and cowered from him.

"Why? WHY?!" Richard's face hardens with fury. "I've told you why thousands of times before!" He stood swiftly, the action caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She curled away from his raging voice as he stood over her. "**I** am keeping you safe, remember that Hotaru. Without me, you have nothing!"

"Sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Richard spat. "Without me they would have taken you and killed you without a thought! Your corpse would be rotting out there right now!"

Silence came over the two. It wasn't the first time Richard exploded; in fact it has been occurring more recently. After a few moments Richard let out an angry huff and walked over to the silently crying girl.

"Hey…" Gently he touched her hair. "I'm sorry Hota. I didn't mean to be so mad. You just have to understand that I love you very much. I don't want anything to happen to you…look at me…"

Teary violet eyes locked with his. "I love you, but you can't do this Firefly, if you keep asking questions like this it'll make me mad." He kissed her forehead. "I only want to protect you, ok?"

Hotaru nodded her tears hanging on the edges of her lashes.

"Lets get you to bed. It's getting late…" She let Richard lead her to the bedroom. There he tucked her in; lovingly he stroked away her stray hairs and brushed away her tears. He leaned down and kissed her lips, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Richard."


End file.
